Searaphina the Eliatrope
by Imdeadinsidethr3e
Summary: Whenever Yugo used the Eliacube to dstroy nox he also creates a whole new eliatope with some of his wakfu, and thuse begins the tale of Searaphina.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

AN; I just wanted to clarify that wakfu is not mine, this story is just an A.U. Of the show wakfu. Also, do not read this if you have not watched wakfu up to at least season one. FYI sorry if this is cringeworthy I am only eleven this is my first fan fiction and I can't spell good.

This will be forts resin perspective except for the prologue explanation of how this story came to be. Ok here we go, 1...2...3

Story prologue:

The first time Yugo held the Eliacube, some of its power went inside Yugo. It showed him a young girl Eliatrope that seemed too be the age of twelve with super pale skin and snow colored hair. She has snow powers. The image went away.

After the battle (won in the favor of the sadidas) Yugo forgot about the young Eliatrope, so he kept having adventure with the brotherhood of the tofu! Little did he know that the young Eliatropes wakfu sent her into a forest on the northern outmost of the sadida kingdom.


	2. Searaphina

The I open my eyes to find hundreds opon hundreds of trees. "We're am I, what's happening?!"

I say as I am seriously freaking out! "Hello, is anyone there?!"

Iwait to her am answer to be disappointed By the sound of wind blowing in the air.

I look around to find a small bash bag with what looks like a big patch that must cover up a really big hole from previous use.

I try to look in side by opening it but surprisingly get eaten whole by this bag!

I start to panic as I am dowered by this clump of fabric that claims to be a bag.

Suddenly, I fall into the middle of what looks to be a bed room.

I start to calm down now knowing I might live to see another day (even though I don't remember any previous ones) when I hear what sounds like a little girl humming

Adrenalin starts rushing through me veins as the girl walks inside the room.

As soon as our eyes meet I guess I passed out because a few seconds later this girl is trying to shake me awake.

She keeps asking me if I am ok and quietly nod as a response still shake from shock.

One we sit down in what looks like a living room we start to chat.

"Hi I am Ezra, what is your name?" The girl asks politely.

"I don't know, I dont remember anything!" I say in a shy sounding voice.

We chat about random topics and then the topic of my name comes up again.

"I think I know what you name is." Ezra says in a delighted tone of voice.

" really what?" I ask confused considering the fact we meat like an hour ago.

"Searaphina, in my home that means friend to all." She says to me pleased at her idea.

"Searaphina" I say repeating her suggestion. "I like it!"


	3. Ezra

"We're are you planing on sleeping tonight?" Ezra ask me.

"I don't know I hadn't thought of that yet" I say, realizing that I have no where to go.

"Well if you don't have a place to go you can stay the night hear, besides I get pretty lonely" Ezra day with a frown.

"Really! That would be awesome Ezra!!" I shout as I get up and give her a hug.

I hear some crying in the back ground, but when I listen closer, it seems to be more or of a wimpier.

"What's that sounds?" I ask Ezra in a concerned voice.

"Searaphina..." Ezra says happily. "Meet Jackie, she is my pet driller."

I look down at a small, furry, and white baby creature. "Aw, she's so quite!" I say as she starts panting and roles over as I scratch her belly.

"Why was she crying?" I ask, still rubing her belly.

"I don't know, she probably heard us talking and wanted to come and play. She usually doesn't hear many other voices except mine."

We play around until it is about midnight. Once we go to bed, we fall asleep Instantly.

_Wow! Ezra is so nice, this will be fun!_ I think, as I drift off to sleep ( very fast as I have already sayed).


	4. BadGuys

we live together for about a month. It was really nice not being alone when I don't even know how I am. Ezra has become like a sister.

During breakfast, I think I hear something. I ignore it, but then it happens again.

I ask Ezra if she heard anything, " nope" she reply's.

Then I hear it again, by now I understand that it it foot steps. I look and Ezra seems to have noticed the sound.

"OW!" I hear from a distance. "Shut up rugg!" A deeper, scratcher voice replies.

"Sorry boss, I just banged my head..." the other man cuts him off. " I don't care! We need to be quite so we can sneak up on the girl!"

Now, another man with a squeaky sounding voice cuts them both off. " ten more yards straight to the house."

"Good job nack, let's move!" The boss says.

At this point I look over at Ezra, but she looks petrified! She is shaking and starts to mumble.

"Oh...are those..." I ask shocked. " ye..yes" she stutters.

Yes! She said yes! Those are the guys she has been tuning from for over a year!

Suddenly I start to freak out! Until I realize that isn't helping and start packing the necessities.

Still startled, Ezra comes to her senses and helps me pack.

Once we have everything, I stop to listen for the footsteps, and they are at least 10 feet away.

"We have to go now!" I whisper. We leave the house, goodbye house, no goodbye home...


	5. Run!

Such a peaceful day, such a terrible thing to be doing.

Hand in hand with Ezra, we run into the woods as fast as possible.

"Hey! There she is, she with someone else!" The boss guy screams.

We run, as fast as we can, we run far from them. I think we are gonna make it when I fall off a head ache.

It's pounding like drums. Then all of the sudden, I see an image of a boy. He looks like me.

"Searaphina!" Ezra shouts.

The men are so close now! I know it.

Suddenly, out of pure terror and wanting so bad to get us out of here, my hands start to glow.

Just as I hear the mans voice one last time, " there they are!" With Ezra over my shoulder. We appear in a close by tree.

"We're did they go?!" Nack calls out. " see you idiots! You made us lose them!" The boss screams.

"Sorry boss" rugg replies in a sad tone.

The stand under us and argue for what seem like forever but was really like ten minutes.

I had to put my hand over Ezras mouth to keep her from screaming.

After they left, we climbed down, yes we climbed down. I don't know how we even got up there!

Anyways, once we are down I start to speak but Ezra stops me with a hug.

I hug back, now understanding the hugs purposes.

As long as I'm around Ezra, I'm not safe.

"Goodbye Seara..."

Goodbye Ezra..."


	6. BANG!

I stand there, in scilence. With only the noise of nature.

_BANG!_ I guess I was wrong! I hear a loud noise coming from and opening in the forest.

As I go to peak my head, I see a little Animal that looks like Jackie.

_Jackie!_ Oh no I completely forgot that's she was I the haven bag!

I'll have to cheat on her later because the driller comes over to me.

It seems like it wants me to follow it so I do. It leads me to a log.

Inside was baby's! I don't know what of dut baby's non the less.

I think he wants me to help him move them so I find a small half a log and tie a vine to it.

I give the string to the driller and it gives me a sort of happy sound.

I follow it from a distance in the woods. It comes to a beast that looks like the baby's mother.

I see the mother in front of some people.

Looking like it is about to kill them. I'm about to try and help them (I don't know how) whe NBC the driller brings the baby's to the mother.

The mother gets calmer and walks away with the baby's.

The people start arguing and don't notice me. As I am about to go and find a tree to wait in, I notice one of them look at me.

It's him! It's the boy from my head ache vision!

He looks at me like I'm an illusion, then he continues his conversation with the other people.

_I wonder who he is, why did he appear in my mind?_


	7. Newjourney

I find a spot to rest and enter the haven bag. Jackie, as happy as ever, looks around me for Ezra.

"No girl, she isn't here." I say in a sad tone. Jackie looks down at the ground.

I go to my room and fall asleep. I don't know for how long but when I wake up, it's to the sound of foot steps.

I exist the haven bag. I see a girl riding on some weird animal. She pulls out a map.

She ask the map witch way to Rubylexia. To my surprise, it responds with the defections!

She forms an expression on her face like she heard something. I don't know what she heard but it had to be related to what I saw next.

Vines and leaves formed a man, the the leaves started to blow and in a instance she followed them.

Out of curiosity's, I grasp the haven bag and follow her.

_This is gonna be interesting! _I think to myself as I follow behind in the Woods.


	8. Fallencity

I follow the girl until she stops at a mountain. She climbs to the top and I climb halfway.

After she goes to sleep I stay awake, not being able to sleep after what has happened recently.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a man in black. A little scared, I hop in the haven bag.

As soon as I'm in, Jackie comes up to me, begging for attention.

I feed Jackie and go to the bedroom.

I went into the haven bag to sleep, but I found myself wide awake almost all night.

Even when I did fall asleep, I ended up waking up at barn break.

I got out of the haven bag, not wanting to eat breakfast.

About an hour or so the girl wakes up and starts waking down the hill.

I speed up and over the hill until I'm a good distance from the girl.

We approach a city, and the girl starts talking to a old woman.

Being to scared to get to close, I can't hear what the we're saying, until I heard the crying.

That I could understand.

She starts on her way but I hesitate, a few minutes later the same man I saw yesterday.

He appears and torments the old women asking about the girl.

It takes all of me not to tell him off but with all those guns on him I know I'm powerless against him.

Well, as far as I can control.

I run to catch up to the girl and find myself in a crumbling city.

I run out of the way of a falling building.

I spot a small kid, about 5 under an almost falling building and when it starts to fall on him, something takes over.

I speed up twice my speed and my eyes turn blue.

Before I know it my arm is around the kid and a portal is over my head, I stop the building from falling on the boy!

_What just happened!_ I think to myself, but just for a moment, noticing I'm losing the girl.

Once I catch up to her she is on the ground with guns pointed at her.

_It's him, the man from the old town._ I go across the street behind a house in a little Ali way.

In a moment mine and the girls eyes meet. And in that moment I see the boy again, my head throbs.

My eyes turn blue again and I teleport through the wall I was leaning against.

No one was in the house except me, I went out the door and lost track of the girl and the man in black.

_We're did they go?! _I think furiously.


End file.
